Gotta Tell You
by MarielleAine
Summary: Warning: Takari. It's a song fic. PG just to be safe, nuthin bad though. No flames if it sucks. (which it probably does) no go READ!


****

"Gotta Tell You"

~Kari~

AN: OK, this is just a lil' song fic I decided to do. Thought it'd be a good Takari. 

Disclaimer: don't own it or this song which is by Samantha Mumba. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Kari's POV*_  
_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Your love for me came as a waterfall 

Flowing inside me like never before

TK loves me? I thought sadly, I had never known 

  
Your love for me, something I didn't see  
But baby, I know better now

I hadn't ever looked at the facts which were right infront of me . I had never let on my true feelings either. 

  
When you walked in the room that very night  
A special feeling just burst inside  
It was only you, nobody else  
But baby, I know better now

Last night was a clear bell ringing throughout my head. 

__

~Flashback~ 

"_Kari I love you" he said. I sat there stunned, unable to speak. "You… love me?" I asked finally ushering out the soft spoken words. "Couldn't you tell? I gave you so many clues. The way I looked at you? How you were always the first person I worried for in a crisis? How I was always there for you, it was always me there when you were in need? I thought you had figured it out." He looked at me with questionable eyes. I new what he was asking. The only thing I could say was "I….. I…" I tired to force out the words I had been wait a lifetime to say. Nothing came. "I understand" he said as he lowered his head in sadness. He slowly turned and dragging his feet the whole way, made his way to the door. _

~Flashback Ends~ 

I had wanted to scream "I LOVE YOU TOO TK" with all my heart but the words just wouldn't come. I wanted so much to jump out of my chair and run after him. My legs wouldn't move, they seemed to be plastered to the floor. So here is was sitting in the exact same chair reliving the memory of my horrid mistake.   
  
_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
Didn't tell you this tonight_

I knew what I had to do. I shoved myself out of the chair and ran out the door of my apartment in my socks and pajamas. So what? I didn't care what I was wearing, all that mattered was telling him. I ran to his house in tears. No one was home. Now what? I thought. I decided I'd leave him a note. It read: 

__

TK-

Come to my apartment.

-Kari

I waited for ages thinking he would never show. I'd lost him. I sat on my couch crying, surrounded by tissues. Then there was a knock.

  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
And now you're back inside my house again  
I'm trying deeply to explain   
And baby, you're the one for me (woah, woah, woah)  
And now that I have got you all alone  
After all this talking on the phone  
I should be strong  
There's nothing wrong  
I'll tell you this is where you belong (Where you belong)

I opened the door to TK. He, like me, had tears staining his cheeks. I fell into his arms. "I need you" I whispered into his ear while hugging him as tightly as I could. He seemed surprised but leaned down to my ear and said "That's good because I need you too… I love you" this time I didn't hold back . To make sure I got it out I screamed "I LOVE YOU TOO!" TK was stunned, and fell to the ground.   
  
_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
Didn't tell you this tonight  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me (If you don't love me)  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
Didn't tell you this tonight_  
  
It was just something in your eyes  
That made me realize  
Now I hear voices deep inside  
Telling me, telling me it's you and I

I nervously pulled him back up. "Sorry" I whispered looking down at the ground. He tilted my chin up and our eyes met. Love was all I could see. I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him tenderly. We were finally together.   
  
_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
Didn't tell you this tonight  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me (If you don't love me)  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
Didn't tell you this tonight_

THE END

Was that horrid? I'm sorry. Please don't flame, K? 


End file.
